freenodeanimefandomcom-20200215-history
YandereRoles
This page contains description of all the roles in the game. The first half of the rold matrix contains all the good roles. Baka ranger Baka rangers have no stakes in the game. You win no matter who wins. Feel free to sabotage either side, and have fun with it. No place in the game except to mess with people. Weaknesses: can be exposed by spying roles Civilian Civilians are normal townsfolk with no special abilities. I like to refer to them as yandere bait. Dayspy Dayspies can inspect another player's role each day. Type "/msg ljrbot yandere spy ". Be careful of disguised roles like traps and tsunderes which will be misreported. Weaknesses: Will identify cloaked roles (such as tsunderes or cloaked yanderes) incorrectly. Detective' Detectives look like yanderes, but can inspect another player's alignment each night. Weaknesses: Looks like a yandere. Esper Espers can inspect another player's role ONCE on ONE DAY OR NIGHT. Be careful of disguised roles like traps and tsunderes which will be misreported! Weaknesses: Will identify cloaked roles (such as tsunderes or cloaked yanderes) incorrectly. Janitor Janitors are normal townsfolk with no special abilities, but nobody wants to pretend to be one. Idol Idols are famous! At any time during ONE DAY you can reveal to prove to everyone that you're an idol. Nurse Nurses have the ability to protect a player from any danger ONCE on ONE NIGHT. But be careful: if you protect a yandere, the yandere will also attack you! (unless he's a doppelganger) Weaknesses: Will die if trying to guard a yandere. Guardian Guardians have the ability to protect a player from any danger during the night. If you protect a yandere, the yandere will also attack you! (unless he's a doppelganger) Weaknesses: Will die if trying to guard a yandere. Warrior Warriors have the ability to single-handedly kill a player of their choosing ONCE on ONE night. Samurai Samurai have the ability to single-handedly kill a player of their choosing each DAY. Ronin Ronin have the ability to single-handedly kill a player of their choosing ONCE on ONE NIGHT OR DAY of your choosing. Sensei Sensei can upgrade any other player ONCE on ONE DAY. Shisho Shisho can upgrade any other player ONCE EVERY DAY. Shogun Shoguns have the ability to single-handedly kill a player of their choosing EACH night. Snoop Snoops look like yanderes, but can inspect another player's alignment ONCE ONE NIGHT. Stalker Stalkers can learn where another player goes during the night. Although you can see a player's target, you can't see what action the player is performing on that target. Witness A witness can learn where another player goes ONCE on ONE night. Although you can see a player's target, you can't see what action the player is performing on that target. Spy Spies can inspect another player's role each night. Be careful of disguised roles like traps and tsunderes which will be misreported... Hikikomori Hikikomoris can choose to hide each night, keeping safe from any killers. It would be stupid to not hide. Tokokyohi Tokokyohi can choose to hide during ONE night, keeping safe from any killers that night. Trap Traps are normal civilians with no special abilities, except you only win if the yanderes win. You want to sabotage the game in favor of the yanderes. Spies will mistake you for other legitimate roles. NOTE: Traps are currently impossible to be assigned; see bug 381385 Tsundere Tsunderes are normal civilians with no special abilities, except spies will mistake them for yanderes. Yandere Yanderes are the villains of the game. Each night, you get to vote to kill someone. Yandere doppelganger Yandere doppelgangers are yanderes that can be safely guarded. Yandere ronin Yandere ronin also have the ability to single-handedly kill a player of their choosing ONCE during ONE DAY. Yandere senpai Yandere senpai also have the ability to upgrade any other player ONCE on ONE day. Yandere spy Yanderes spies can also inspect another player's role each DAY. Cloaked yandere Cloaked yanderes are yanderes that look like innocent roles to spies. Psychic yandere Psychic yanderes are yanderes that can inspect another player's role ONCE on ONE DAY. Cloaked psychic yandere Cloaked psychic yanderes are yanderes that can inspect another player's role ONCE on ONE DAY. They look like an innocent role to spies. Roles